empireguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Shop
'Shops' Each Town world has an official Empire Shop that you can visit with the command "/shop". The price and selection are the same on every SMP server. Additionally any player can create a shop and sell their own items (as well as buy items). 'Buying from shops' You buy from a shop by LEFT clicking on the shop sign. Here is an example of a shop sign where you can buy 5 sandstone for 30 rupees: 'Selling to shops' Some players have created shops where you can sell items back to them (you cannot sell items to the official Empire Shop). You sell to an eligible shop by RIGHT clicking on the sign. Here is an example of a shop where you can sell 10 dirt for 5 rupees: Notice that this shop is also offering 10 dirt for 10 rupees (B is buy, S is sell). 'Finding shops' If you want to save money and not use the official Empire /store, you will need to find a player shop that is in stock. One way is to simply ask in-game “who sells _____” but a better way is using the EMC Shops database website: http://emcshops.org/ 'Setting up your own shops' Shops can only be created in your residence in Town. Creating a shop lets you sell items to other players for rupees. You create a shop by placing a sign with special values next to a chest with items you want to sell. When you place the sign you need to put the following values on each line: - Line 1 - Empty (blank, it will auto fill with your name later) - Line 2 - The quantity (example: 10) - Line 3 - The cost (example: 30) - Line 4 - The item name (example: Gold Block) Here is an example of setting up a shop to sell 10 gold blocks for 30 rupees: Once you click done on the sign editor the shop system will take care of the rest. You will also want to put as much of that item as you want to sell into the chest, don't forget to stock your shop often! Note: to remove a shop sign you must creep (hold down left shift by default) when destroying it. You can also set up your shop so that players can sell items back to you (taking rupees from you and giving it to them). To add a sell back price enter a colon ( : ) on the third line followed by the price you want to pay for the item. So in the example above if you wanted to also buy back 10 gold blocks for 15 rupees you would put "30:15" on the 3rd line. If you want to create a shop that players can ONLY sell to (not buy from) leave the first value blank, like this ":15", on the third line. Note: You can put the word "FREE" as the buy or sell price to give away or accept items for free.